Reckless in Love
by Jackie Wepps
Summary: What would you do if you were just swimming randomly around and suddenly find yourself stuck in another world? Here is what Nanase Haruka did when this happened to him. (Haruvia)
1. Lost in Beauty

**This is a Haruvia story. There isn't really much to say about it except if this is not your first time reading one of my stories you will notice that I've written the chapter title in the chapter which is something I don't usually do. I did it because I wanted to write the title in Japanese but also in what I intended it to mean in English. So the first title is the Japanese, the one below is the translation. You'll see why I did this, in the final chapter.**

* * *

**Utsukushi-sa de Ushinawa**

**Lost in beauty**

I was swimming in the ocean. It was at a nice temperature this day. It wasn't too hot, not too cold either. That was when I reached out and suddenly felt something solid yet squishy against my hand. I squeezed once and then I squeezed again. Then I felt pain in my cheek like if someone had just slapped me across the face. I looked up to see the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen.

I looked into the eyes of a girl with blue hair and blue eyes. Her eyes were as dark blue as the deepest parts of the ocean and her hair like the water in the pool at Iwatobi High. Her skin was as pale as the top of the waves surrounding us.

"Hands off!" she yelled at me moving backwards and just then I realized what I was touching was her boob. I quickly removed my hand away and made sure I was stable in the water before looking at her questioning eyes.

"Who are you and what are you doing out here in the ocean?" I asked.

"Why would I tell you that?" the girl asked.

I shrugged. If she didn't wanna answer me then why would I care?

"May I ask who you are and what you are doing out here?" she then asked looking at me.

"My name is Nanase Haruka and I'm just swimming around," I told her.

"I'm Juvia," she finally answered my question. I started looking around to see if there was anyone else here but we turned out to be all alone. As far as I could see there were none but us here.

"I haven't seen you around" she said, "where are you from?"

I wondered what to say. I wasn't really sure what she meant. I was surprised that she hadn't seen me around but I guess it couldn't be helped. She didn't look much like the type who would just go to the nearest pool unlike me. And if you were to look for me anywhere I would recommend starting by the pool.

"I'm going to school at Iwatobi High," I informed her.

By the confused look on her face I could tell that something was really off here. Hadn't se ever heard of Iwatobi High?

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Where is Iwatobi high?" she asked.

I pointed over my shoulder. "Somewhere in that direction," I said.

Now Juvia looked even more confused. "There is nothing in that direction," she said.

I didn't understand what she meant. Sure Iwatobi was just that way… but when I looked over my shoulder I saw nothing but ocean and sky meeting in the horizon and I looked back to Juvia with shock in my face. "What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said. "But since you seem to be lost you might as well come with me to shore". She started swimming and I followed her. We had a really slow speed and I was getting bored so I decided to speed up to maximum and Juvia followed me.

"You're fast," she said and I think I saw a smile on her face.

I nodded and we hit the shore around the same time and got up. I was out of breath but Juvia seemed to be fine. She seemed like she hadn't bothered doing anything at all. What was it with this girl, she was beautiful and I was attracted to her and I used to only be attracted to water. This didn't make any sense.

She led me away from the shore where we'd landed and into a huge town that looked like it had been taken out from the past century or something. I looked to what she was wearing. That was pretty up to date and all in all, the picture made a strange combination of old days and modern time that I actually liked.

We'd been walking for around ten minutes and I'd just started to wonder where she was taking me when she stopped in front of a large building.

"Here we are," she said.

"Where is that?" I narrowed my eyes at the building. There was a huge flag of some sorts kinda like in the Middle Age.

"This is the Fairy Tail guildhall where I work," Juvia informed while entering.

I decided to follow her quickly. This place was new to me and I didn't really feel like getting even more lost than I already was.

* * *

**Review please! I love reviews! **

**I'll publish a chapter every day as much as well as I can. So you'll hear more from me tomorrow. **

**Jackie**


	2. Different

**Kotonaru**

**Different**

* * *

I looked around as I entered the large room. People were being loud and fighting practically everywhere. This was new to me. I wasn't used to anything like this at all and decided to stick closer to Juvia as she led me up to a small old man sitting on a chair that was way too high for his short legs.

"Master," Juvia said. "I've returned from the mission"

"That's very good Juvia," the tiny old man said. "Who is that fine young man behind you?" he looked at me and for once I was embarrassed that I was only wearing a swimsuit.

"I found him swimming in the ocean. He was talking about some place called Iwa… Iwazabi or Iwatoka or something," she said.

"Iwatobi," I mumbled.

The man looked like he was thinking very hard for a couple of seconds. "I'm sorry boy but I don't know where that is," he finally said.

I nodded letting him now it didn't really matter. "Could I rest up here? It was hard swimming to the shore," I asked.

"Of course. You're welcome," The man who Juvia called 'Master' said. "Since it doesn't look like you have much on you I suggest we pay for your stay and you can stay as long as you have to," he said.

As long as I had to could mean a lot of things. It could either mean as long as I had to because I felt like it or as long as I had to because I was in need of somewhere to stay. For the time being it was the last one what so ever so I just nodded my head and went to the nearest table where I saw no one were sitting at the moment. I didn't feel like talking to anyone anyway. I needed to think the situation though.

I looked around the room. Everyone was being noisy and jumping around like crazy people. I swear they were worse than a billion of Nagisa's and I won't even dare to imagine that!

There were lots of different people. A guy with a strange pink hair color was yelling at another guy who was wearing nothing but boxers and a necklace and had a tattoo on his chest. There was a young woman wearing a suit of armor and even cats walking on two legs and speaking. They were even wearing clothes to top it all off. One of the cats was blue which I found a strange color for a cat to have. This place had tons of weird people in all forms to say the least I couldn't believe that so many different people could exist in a single place.

I was drawn back to my own spot when the guy with the strange hair color landed on the table I was sitting by with his legs spread a pit apart. His back was turned on me and he had his eyes fixated on the guy only wearing boxers.

"That's it Ice Princess! I've had it! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" he yelled while fire appeared in his hand and he punched the other guy in the face, sending him flying through the room.

The guy stood up with an angry expression on his face "You'll pay for that Flame-brain!" he yelled just as loud. "Ice Make Floor!" he put his hand to the floor and to my surprise the entire floor turned to ice and the other guy slipped from the table and landed next to me. I fell down from the bench and landed on the frozen floor just from the shock of that. I usually didn't show much emotion but this thing surprised me so much that the shock just appeared on my face.

"What!" I yelled

"Gray! Natsu!" the tiny old man yelled. "You're scaring our guest!"

The two boys – Gray and Natsu I don't know who is who – Looked at me both with surprised expressions.

I was overwhelmed and couldn't move at all from where I'd landed on the floor.

Juvia walked up to me and helped me to stand. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I don't know," I mumbled honestly. "What's going on?"

"They're just fighting. It's common," Juvia said. "Though it's rare for them to take it this far…" she mumbled. She walked up in front of me half covering me in case something else was to happen.

"Common…" I mumbled I couldn't see the common thing in this at all. In fact it was as far from my normal everyday life as it could possibly get. I mean since when did fire just appear in the fist of an ordinary boy, and since when could a boy just freeze the floor like it was no big deal?

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's just… In Iwatobi nobody can use fire or ice like that, nobody is wearing armor, the only ones fast in the water are the swimmers and the fish, and the cats have normal colors like black and brown and maybe white," I said. Wait a minute! What was I doing speaking so much wasn't that Makoto's job? Oh wait that's right… I'm the only one who can do it here. Where is the swim club's mommy when I need him the most? I must be dreaming!

"So, where you come from…" The fire-boy started. "People don't have magic?" he asked.

I shook my head as a no. Of course not what's the idiot thinking!

"Tell me boy," The master started. "What country do you come from?"

"Japan," I mumbled.

"I don't know of that country. Do you know the name of your world?" He then asked.

What in the world was he talking about? The name of my world? Were there more worlds than one? Why was it important? Questions floated around in my head like fish in an aquarium. Speaking of aquarium I think I need to see a pool and that better be fast!

"I don't know," I answered.

"I see," he nodded. "I've heard of a few worlds like that, where they don't have magic at all and has never even heard of it, though I never expected to meet someone from that world and especially not here," he said.

I hadn't expected to be here either…

"At any rate we've gotta find out how to get you back then, though it might take some time. Tell me what's your name?" The master asked.

I didn't really feel like speaking. My head was full of thoughts.

"His name is Nanase Haruka," Juvia said saving me the trouble of opening my mouth.

"Very well," the master looked at Juvia. "Since you're the one who found him, you are responsible for him, make sure he doesn't cause or get into trouble and that he has a place to stay."

Juvia nodded. "Of course," she said though I could tell from her expression that she had no clue of what to do or how to handle this situation and unfortunately for me, I couldn't help the beautiful her.


	3. Past and Present

**Konjaku**

**Past and Present**

* * *

Juvia asked around in the guild trying to find a place where I could stay. I watched most of it from a distance and listened to the conversations if I felt like it. She asked a girl with blue hair named Levy if she knew a place where I could stay.

"She could stay at Fairy Hills," Levy suggested.

Juvia looked to where I was sitting again with that confused expression. It was kinda cute. "She?" she asked Levy who nodded her head.

"Haruka is a female name," She said. "I can't explain where it comes from though no book I've read has explained it and I haven't really wished to look into it yet."

What in the world was up with my name now? Sure it's girly, that has been pointed out to me multiple times but why did they have to discuss it like that? I decided to get up and find out on my own these girls sure were affecting my curiosity.

"Why does it matter if Haruka is a male or a female name?" I asked.

Juvia looked up, she obviously hadn't heard me coming due to the expression she put up when she saw me. "Eh… Fairy Hills is a place where only girls live," She answered.

I nodded. Of course, and if I was mistaken from being a girl then I would have to live with all those girls. That would be awkward and I didn't really feel like getting into such awkwardness.

"Any other ideas?" Juvia asked.

Levy who looked at me like she couldn't believe what she saw was pulled back into reality and shook her head. "No," she said, "not of what I can remember. Why don't you ask some of the boys?" she suggested and Juvia nodded leaving the other girl to herself.

I was left to my own thoughts back at the table and while thinking about how to handle this situation about being away it suddenly hit me, how would the others handle me having gone missing? This brought me to what had happened before I went swimming.

* * *

It had been another one of those joined practices we'd been at with Samezuka's swim team. I'd got into an argument with Rin over something silly that I'd already forgotten. It was actually more him yelling at me and me trying to block him out but that is what I, and everyone who knows me, consider an argument on my part.

Finally Rin had declared he didn't want to see me ever again and I knew he would regret those words in a matter of minutes but they hurt none the less. I went to the nearest beach to swim and calm down and think things over when Makoto caught up to me.

"Haru, where are you going?" he'd asked me.

"I'm going for a swim," I told him not really looking directly at him.

"He really got to you didn't he?" Makoto asked as he put on a smile. "Don't worry. He'll be good again soon"

There we go again, cheerful MaMakoto. Then again that may be one of those things I like about him that he's always so cheerful and nice. That might be what makes him such a good friend.

I got lose from his grip and walked towards the ocean again.

"Haru!" Makoto called as I turned around to look at him, waiting for him to continue. He had a concerned expression on his face. "Be careful out there," he told me before turning around. I headed down to the beach and got into the water and started swimming out and the next thing I knew, I had my hand against Juvia's…

* * *

"Haruka?" Juvia asked and I looked up. She'd completely caught my attention. She had that guy with her who was only wearing boxers. He looked down at me.

"Gray has agreed to have you staying with him," Juvia informed me and I nodded to show my gratitude.

"So your name is Haruka?" Gray asked.

I stood up and nodded. I wonder why he had agreed to let me stay with him. Was it because we were wearing equally little or was there something else that had made him agree to it?

I looked to Juvia who looked at Gray with admiring eyes… no wait. She wasn't admirering him as much as she seemed to be… Wait a second… Could it be that Juvia is in love with Gray? Sure it could. He seemed like the type a girl like Juvia would fall in love with.

I let out a mental sigh. And I'd just hoped I would have a chance with my very first actual love that wasn't just a waterfall.

* * *

**Now you all know what happened before. Hope that was alright... Thanks for sticking with this story so far. I'm glad someone takes interest in it. **

**Anyways, feel FREE to review, favorite and follow. There'll be another chapter up tomorrow and that's about what I have to say for today xD**

**Jackie**


	4. Roommate

**Ruumumeito**

**Roommates**

* * *

I'd never admit it to anyone but I felt uncomfortable around the other people in the guildhall except for one. That one would be Juvia. She didn't need me saying it. I guess she had already figured that one out on her own and she stuck to me pretty much all the time and also made sure to keep Gray around much to my dismay, claiming that it would be good for us to get to know each other. In all honesty I believe it's more of an excuse for her to be around her crush as much as possible.

We had dinner in the guildhall all three of us together and we were joined by a few others; among those the one with the fire who I figured is called Natsu. Also a small group of girls joined our table, the one with the armor, the kid with blue hair and a girl who aside from her a little too big boobs actually looked pretty normal. In my opinion she was still nothing compared to Juvia though.

I only said one word while we were eating and spend the rest of the time listening. I said it when Juvia asked me what I wanted to eat and the word I said was: "Mackerel"

A couple of hours after we had had our dinner Gray were ready to leave and I walked with him out of the guildhall and through town. I honestly didn't pay much attention to where we went. I was lost in thoughts until Gray called out.

"Hey Haruka!" He said causing me to stop walking. "It's here"

I turned around as Gray unlocked the door to a building and led the way inside. We went up a couple of stairs and entered a small apartment.

The place itself was amazing and pretty much the way I liked. The walls were kept in a calm light color – icy blue – and the rest of the furniture along with the floor was kept in a medium brown color due to the wood it was made of. It was nothing too personal almost like a hotel room. The place wasn't even too messy. The only personal thing there was, would be a picture on a small table of Natsu, Gray, the three girls and two of the cats, among those would the blue one of them be found.

The place actually reminded me a little bit of my own home in another world and this caused me to once again wonder how I got here.

"You'll be sleeping on the couch if that's okay," Gray said pointing to a couch under a window that looked like it didn't belong in the apartment at all. It was pretty much out of place. Sure it had the same kind of wood but the pillows inn it were red. Almost the same color as Rin's hair.

I went and sat down on it. "It looks like it's a bit out of place," I commented looking at the red fabric.

Gray looked at me and nodded. "Well yeah. I got it from the owner of this place," he said as he walked up and sat down next to me. He looked at the swimsuit I was still wearing. "Don't you have anything else to wear?" he questioned.

"I was swimming when Juvia found me," I told him.

Gray nodded accepting the answer. "I know I can stand walking around like that but isn't it a bit cold for you?" he asked.

I wondered how he could stand it as I nodded my head as a yes.

"I know it might be a bit too big for you, but you can lend some of my clothes if you want" he offered.

I nodded my head again. "Thanks," I told him as he stood.

"I'll let you get some rest" he said as he walked into the other room almost closing the door before he turned around. "Sleep well Haruka"

"You too," I mumbled as I laid down to get to sleep as well. Gray would still be my rival in love since Juvia did have a crush on him but who knows, maybe someday I might consider him my friend. We are pretty similar after all…

* * *

It was the following day. Gray and I had gone back to the Fairy Tail guildhall to whatever a regular day had in store for a… what was it they called it? Guild wizard. Yes.

I'd borrowed some of Gray's clothes and I was wearing my swimsuit under that. I swear I'm not going out without that! It's like not going out without underwear and it would be wrong to lend THAT from someone else.

We entered the guildhall and the first thing I did was looking around seeing if I could find Juvia but it appeared she wasn't there yet. So I ended up following Gray who went to speak with the armored girl who I now learned was called Erza.

"Hey Haruka," the master said approaching me. I looked at him showing that he'd got my attention. "A letter came in this morning," he informed me. "I want you to know what it says," he continued.

I looked to his hand and saw he was holding a white piece of paper. If he needed me to read it there would most likely be a reason for that and the reason would no doubt involve me. I wasn't sure I was ready for that yet. "I want Juvia to know what it says too," I responded.

The master nodded. "I'll let you know when she's here then," he said walking away.

* * *

**Please review! I love knowing what you think about this story so far. Is there something you like? Something I could do better? Okay this is getting awkward... Also favorite and/or follow if you feel more like doing that. **

**Hope you enjoy it. I can't tell...**

**Jackie**


	5. The Letter

**Tegami**

**The Letter**

* * *

The moment came when Juvia finally arrived at the guildhall. She walked up to where Gray and I were sitting speaking to Gray's friends and she greeted us.

"Good morning Gray," she said then looked to me and nodded. "Haruka," she smiled at me causing butterflies to go crazy in my stomach. Gray and I just answered her greeting with a nod.

The master approached us yet again and smiled at Juvia. "Glad to see you're finally here Juvia," he told her. "I have something to discuss with you and Haruka."

This reminded me of that letter he'd been talking about earlier. I felt the butterflies in my stomach getting much more heavy as nervousness and fear started dominating the emotions I felt.

"Here or somewhere private?" Juvia asked.

"Somewhere more private," The master said and both Juvia and I got up to follow him into the library. We sat down though the master kept standing. It was easier that way anyway because now both Juvia and I were more on level with him. By this moment I was almost feeling sick with nervousness.

"What is it, Master?" Juvia asked.

The master looked up at us and nodded. "Of course. I only told Haruka," he said. "I found a letter this morning involving Haruka. It is on his request that you're here to hear it as well"

By this Juvia looked at me in disbelief "You requested it? Why?" she asked.

"You found me," I simply answered not bothering to give her further information. I am aware it's a stupid reason for her to be here and there was much more to it than just what I told her but I didn't really feel like letting her know how weak I was compared to her.

"Anyway," the master continued. "Do you two want to read the letter or should I read it out loud?"

"If we could look at it ourselves please," Juvia said.

"Very well," The master handed her the letter and she held it as both of us could read it.

* * *

_To the master of Fairy Tail_

_I am aware that yesterday a strange person came to you. His name is Nanase Haruka. I know he is not from this world and that is why I send you this letter. I'd like to offer you to bring him back to where he came from. All you have to do is tell him to meet me just outside Magnolia. I'll find him and he won't bother you any further. Thanks for taking care of him so far._

* * *

There was no signature.

I looked up from the paper at the other two who both looked at me with curiosity in their eyes.

"So," the master said. "Do you want to go?"

I looked down at the paper, a million questions in mind. Who was this person? How did they know I was here? How did they know when I got here? How did they know my name and more importantly, how did they know I'm a guy if they haven't seen my face? And why in the world didn't they put on a signature?

"I don't trust them," I finally said letting that being all there was to it.

Juvia nodded in approval. "I don't either," she said. "Besides I'm still curious as to how you ended up here," I was surprised she was actually speaking directly to me in such an important matter.

"If we find out where this letter come from we might find the person who wrote it and maybe they know?" I suggested.

"I don't think I've ever heard you say that much," Juvia pointed out.

True. I'm not much of a talkative person. That's something I'm certain most of Fairy Tail has already learned one way or another. I don't really feel like sharing my thoughts with anybody unless it's absolutely necessary. That doesn't happen too often.

"I'll go find out who send the letter. Juvia you remember Haruka is your responsibility," the master said this as he left the library.

Juvia and I stood up at the exact same moment and she looked at me. "Come to think of it," she said. "Do you have a nickname? Haruka is somewhat a long name isn't it?"

"Haru," I said.

"Huh?" she asked looking at me in such an adorable questioning way.

"My friends call me Haru," I answered with a full sentence this time to make sure she understood though I would've loved to stare at her cute face for a while longer. The way her eyes looked so blank reminded me of a lake on a day without wind.

"Haru," she repeated. "That's nice," She offered me a smile. "Gray, I and a couple of others are going to the beach later today," she paused for a moment. She'd caught my attention completely. "Do you want to come along?"

I smiled on the inside. The beach with Juvia would be nice, so what if others came along. I like being alone with Juvia, though she'd most likely get too bored of the not-so-talkative me. But it was still a great idea. I silently nodded my head.


	6. The Beach

**Biichi**

**The Beach**

* * *

We were all set and ready to go. We were actually a pretty large group of people. I recognized the armored girl, the fire boy and the rest of Gray's and Juvia's friends. But it turned out that actually most of Fairy Tail wanted to come along with us and so we were suddenly an awful lot of people going to the beach.

As the beach got into sight I started running ahead and by the time the others made it there I was already floating around in the water, just relaxing and being me.

"Haru, what's with you?" Juvia called from the shore.

"I heard the water calling," I said calmly still just floating around.

Suddenly I sensed the presence of someone swimming up to me and I opened my closed eyes to see Juvia's blue eyes. She was now in the water with me, leaning over me.

"You've got to be careful out here. Who knows if you were to go to another dimension?" she said in a slightly worried tone.

It was actually nice that she worried so much about me that she would come out here and tell me to take care of myself. It's not like I didn't know of that. After that training camp that had included me, Makoto, Nagisa and Rei ending up on a deserted island I used to say that I knew from first hand experience.

"No need to worry," I said.

I looked up at Juvia to realize that I'd completely lost her attention. She was looking to the beach and following her gaze I saw she was watching the naked Gray running after the fire wizard and the blue cat who had taken his swimsuit.

I started swimming further out. The others were being noisy and right now I just felt like being myself in the water. I don't know. Maybe there was also a slight hope that I'd magically find my way back.

Someone else came swimming up to me… or tried to catch up anyway. I could hear them further behind but I didn't feel like stopping anytime soon. I was free.

"Haruka, wait up!" Gray called. I stopped swimming to wait up. Fine if that was what he wanted then I'd wait up for him. Besides I needed to speak to him about something. Juvia clearly wasn't into me but maybe I could help her get the one she was into before I took my leave.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Swimming," I answered. It was kinda obvious.

"Are you trying to get back?" Gray asked me. Was that a hint of concern in his voice? Suddenly a picture of Makoto appeared in my head.

"Yeah," I mumbled not really feeling like talking about it.

We fell silent. I wanted to talk to Gray about Juvia but I didn't know how to start the conversation. I'm not particularly good at that.

"What made you follow me?" I asked.

"Juvia got worried about you," Gray responded.

I looked at Gray I felt surprised that she would worry enough about me to tell Gray to go after me. And wasn't she a fast swimmer herself?

"Why?" I asked.

"Don't know," Gray shrugged.

"Go back and talk to her," I said preparing to swim again.

"What about you?" Gray looked at me with a questioning look.

I just waved my hand signaling that he should go and that I'd be fine. Then I went back to swimming around in the ocean. However soon I got tired of that and just started floating letting the waves wash over me calmly making me relax. I had my eyes closed as I continued to just float. I felt the sun hitting my body making it feel like it was almost burning. My torso was all dry compared to the rest of my body and it missed the coolness of the water.

I then decided to swim again, opening my eyes I realized I was further out than I'd expected. I could see a shore far behind and nothing else. If I was lucky, that shore was somewhere around Iwatobi and so I started swimming towards it.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's kinda short. Can't really be helped though...**

**Please review.**

**Jackie**


	7. If I Stay

**Watashi ga Taizai Suru Baai**

**If I Stay**

* * *

I was going fast through the water. Somehow it even felt like I was swimming faster than usual. Maybe it was because of the slight hope in my chest that the shore I could see far away was Iwatobi. As I got closer my hope was rising I thought I recognized something on the shore.

It is no secret I missed my friends back there. I missed Nagisa, Rei, Gou, Rin – even if he was a jerk from time to time – and Makoto. In fact I think I missed Makoto the most. As far as I can remember back he has always been there by my side. Without Makoto somewhere nearby I felt like… I felt as if I was walking around without wearing my swimsuit however I'd prefer not wearing my swimsuit over this. And I missed swimming with my friends. Being Rin's rival, and the others' partner through a relay.

That's when I made it close enough to the shore to stand up and head to the beach. That's when I felt the disappointment.

While the hope in my chest had been rising with every stroke, I'd started believing more and more that this was Iwatobi I was heading for but in reality, the cruel reality, I was still in Magnolia with a group of strangers and Juvia.

"HARU!" I then heard someone call and I rose my head to find out where the voice came from and met Juvia's eyes, blue like the sea, calming like the water, beautiful and sparkling like the ocean when the sun hit it on a summer day.

The girl ran out in the water and wrapped her arms around me. Somehow she had the same effect around me as the water. In fact now when I think about it, every time I saw her, she'd remind me of water, there was no exception.

If I ever were to get back to Iwatobi someday then Juvia would most likely be the only thing I'd ever miss from this place.

"I was worried about you," she told me looking up at my face.

"No need to," I answered as I started walking out of the water. Juvia followed right behind me until we were both on dry land.

I looked around me noticing we were all alone on the beach. Hadn't we been an awful lot coming here in the first place? Where had everyone gone off to? I looked at Juvia hoping she would give me an answer to my unspoken questions.

"The others got tired of being here," Juvia said. "You were out there for more than an hour," she explained shortly after.

I was? Makoto would kill me if he ever found out though now that I think about it he could never kill anyone. Not even a fly. Maybe he'd just tell me to be careful. Yeah that's more like him.

"Anyway we should head back as well," Juvia said as she turned to leave the beach but was stopped by someone yelling.

"You're not going anywhere with that boy!"

Both Juvia and I turned in shock to see four huge men standing behind us. All of them were huge with lots of muscles that even Rin could ever hope to get. I had to swallow something as I realized they were looking at me. It was more than obvious that I was the one they were going for.

"Haruka! Get behind me!" Juvia yelled stepping up between me and the men.

"Stay out of it," I told her slightly irritated. This wasn't her fight and I could hold my own against them. I didn't want her to get dragged into it. She was too innocent and beautiful, and she was a girl. I couldn't have her fight for me!

"Yeah, you heard him. Stay out of this," one of them – possibly the leader – told her causing the rest of the gang to laugh.

"No," Juvia didn't bother looking at me at this point. "Haru, they are like me and the other members of Fairy Tail. They're wizards and you have no chance against them!"

I tightened my fists. I didn't like having her do my fighting and I didn't like not having a chance against them, but by whatever was coming from the leader's hand now would either be my eyes playing tricks on me, or it would be magic, just as Juvia said.

Without warning the man yelled something that didn't even make sense to me and plants came forward, reaching for me like hands. I could only stand still and watch, as they got closer.

* * *

**Hey! Random info: There are 777 words in this chapter including the title(s)**

**Believe in the Unknown: Thanks for the review! You just gave me some more motivation so I'll continue :) **

**That's all for now.**

**Jackie**


	8. Water-chan

**Mizu-chan**

**Water-chan**

* * *

I watched as the plants that looked like hands reached out for me. I was shocked to realize that I was completely frozen on the spot. I couldn't move any part of my body no matter how hard I tried.

A split-second later I found myself lying in the sand and Juvia stood where I'd just been standing, the plants wrapped around her body and squeezing her as she looked like she was gonna be crushed to death.

"Juvia!" I yelled for once letting emotion show. I was terrified; I didn't want to watch her die trying to defend me.

Just then it looked like water was splashing everywhere and the plants withdrew back where they came from. I watched as Juvia's head was still visible in the air but her body had disappeared completely.

"You can attack as much as you want," she said. "My body is made 100 percent of water"

My eyes sparkled at that statement.

The guy smirked. "Then I guess we can just reach through you and get to the boy," the smirk on his face grew from each word he spoke.

"Not on my watch!" Juvia almost yelled standing protectively in front of me. At this point I realized she had been right about the fight. I didn't stand a chance against those guys but she on the other hand did. She could protect me and still get out of this alive.

Juvia yelled something where the only word I caught was 'water' and send water against the men. Stupid as they were they let the attack in and judging from their screams they were in a world of pain. They ran off screaming like kids. It was obvious to me that the water didn't like them.

Juvia looked at me with concern painted allover her beautiful face. "Are you alright?" she asked me.

"I'm fine," I told her as I rose to my feet. I looked at Juvia to see if she'd gotten hurt. It didn't look that way to me so I decided to not give it much thought.

"We should head back," she said once more. I agreed and we headed back while talking.

"You don't seem like you're made 100 percent of water," I said.

Juvia looked at me with a weird expression. I guess I can't blame her. The statement came pretty much out of nowhere. "No…" She said. "Nobody knows unless they fight me"

I nodded. "You must feel nice, being united with the water like that," I said.

Juvia looked surprised up at me, then she smiled. "I guess," she said. "But it's not always such a great thing. Sometimes I liquefy without noticing, when in the water"

I won't mind uniting with the water in that way. I won't mind trying out her body for once. Despite what she said I believed it was really amazing to be able to become one with the water like that. True that the water liked me and I liked the water and we were connected in a mental state, but not in a physical and that was what I really wanted.

The rest of the walk was silent, she was in her own thoughts and I was in my own thoughts as well. I wonder what was going around in her head. I was thinking about water of course but what about Juvia. When nobody spoke to her and she was left to herself for a while then what was she thinking about?

Juvia suddenly let out a soft sigh and I looked to her to see her eyes sparkling though they were holding a faraway look. Then it hit me. Of course! She was thinking about Gray. It was more than obvious she was crushing on him. Though it was also kinda obvious he didn't exactly return those feelings… yet. It was important to say 'yet' who knew if he would return those feelings someday? He would love her someday. It was my duty to make sure that happened.

My water-chan would be the happiest of all with her true love.

DON'T EVER TELL HER THAT I CALL HER THAT! NOT EVER!


	9. Friendship and Love

**Yuujou to Ai**

**Friendship and Love**

* * *

I was counting every day that passed. I'd now been in what they called Earthland for about a week and somehow I was starting to feel…. Well, I won't say I felt like I belonged here because I knew where I belong deep down in my heart. I would always belong in Iwatobi and that would be my home but I felt better with the situation I was stuck in.

Juvia and I had developed a close friendship. I was more around her than anyone else. Second in line was Gray who I lived with for the time being. We had also grown closer to each other.

Juvia would always look out for me since the day on the beach. She was afraid that someone would attack me while I was alone and I won't be able to defend myself.

Gray was a little easier on that point. Despite Juvia had told him, he didn't worry much about it, saying that there would most likely be someone from the guild close by who could defend me.

I still couldn't get used to need to be defended. Back at Iwatobi everything was so calm and nothing really happened. In comparing to Iwatobi, this world was like World War III.

Gray had gotten sick of watching me eating mackerel and had decided that we should have dinner elsewhere tonight except the guildhall.

"I could cook you dinner if you want," Juvia suggested looking at us when Gray explained the issue.

Both Gray and I agreed that it was a good idea to have Juvia cook for us. So by the end of the afternoon all three of us walked to Gray's place to have Juvia prepare a meal for us.

"Is there anything special you want?" Juvia asked looking at us.

"Anything not mackerel." Gray said looking slightly annoyed at me.

"Mackerel is good," I stated causing Juvia to smile at both of us.

"I'll see what I can do," she said and at that moment we arrived at Gray's place and Gray unlocked the door allowing us to enter.

Juvia demanded we sat on the couch while she went to see what Gray got in his kitchen. This however wasn't much so she soon had to leave to get something.

Meanwhile Gray and I were left in Gray's living room on the couch I usually slept on. Both of us were in a comfortable silence. It was like this most of the time in fact. Sure Gray was more talkative than I am usually but none of us minded it being this quiet.

"What do you think of Juvia?" I asked finally breaking the silence. From the expression on Gray's face I could tell I'd surprised him. I understand why. I'm not one to start a conversation out of nowhere like that and even if I've done it, I'm pretty sure I never did it here.

"I don't know," Gray said finally getting over it. "She's a nice girl. Friendly and sweet, sometimes she seems crazy but it's just kinda her thing," he shrugged at the last part.

I nodded.

"What do you think of her?" Gray asked.

I didn't take long thinking about that answer. "She reminds me of water"

Juvia just then entered the apartment once again holding lots of groceries in her arms. They looked heavy though none of us rose to help her get them to the kitchen.

"I met someone while in town," she said. "She gave me a letter saying it was for you Haruka," she looked at me as she entered the living room handing me another small note. I read it quickly.

* * *

_Haru_

_I can get you back to Iwatobi I swear on my life. I will do it if you just meet up with me outside town at midnight tonight. It would also be nice seeing you again._

* * *

Again there was no signature and again I wondered why that was. If they wanted to meet me and didn't want me to know their name then why was that? How did this add up in any way?

Just like last time this letter had left me with plenty of questions to answer. Sadly I had no answer to any of these questions and I looked up at Gray and Juvia wearing no expression on my face.

"What'd the letter say?" Gray asked me.

I didn't answer. I just let them read the letter for themselves. Both got a somewhat surprised look on their faces like this had been totally unexpected. I don't see how that could be though. In all honesty I'd expected this letter to come ever since I received the first one.

"Are you going to do it?" Juvia asked.

"No," I said.

Both Gray and Juvia seemed relieved. Seriously Gray and Juvia would make a beautiful couple someday if they'd just realize it! Sadly it didn't seem like Gray had gone that far yet.

"Well," Juvia said slowly. "I should start cooking"

The rest of the night continued with no events to speak of. Juvia tried her hardest to make me smile and in the end I let her have it her way and smiled, just for her.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews so far. I'm so happy to read them! :D**

**I hope you're all still enjoying this little thing and will stick with me until the end. **

**School started today though I'll still do my best to update on a daily basis. I'm not promising anything though. So hopefully you'll hear more from me tomorrow and if not... then tell my school to give me less assignments xD**

**Jackie**


	10. Under the Night-sky

**Yozora no Shita de**

**Under the night-sky**

* * *

We told the master about the second letter the following day. He was a bit suspicious to who they came from but other than that he didn't really react to the news. I guess he had expected another letter as well.

Juvia, Gray and I spend the rest of the day just hanging around in the guildhall doing just about nothing. Until Lucy entered and walked right up to us.

"Haruka," she said. "There are people out in town looking for you," she had a worried look on her face and I guess I felt kinda bad for her.

"Who?" Juvia asked.

"I don't know," the blonde girl was tearing up a bit.

Juvia looked concerned at me. "We need to do something," she said.

"What would you do?" I asked. I somewhat hoped she had a good answer to that question. Unfortunately: "I don't know," Juvia said. "I'm not sure," she didn't look at me. She looked down at her hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm not of much help," Lucy said looking down as well shamefully.

Just then Natsu – the fire boy – came up to Lucy with a wide grin on his face. "Hey Lucy! Hurry home so Happy and I can crash your place later tonight," he said. I guess he'd noticed her upset look because his words sure changed the look on Lucy's face.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" she yelled angrily causing Juvia to smile and me to feel entertained. I know it's not nice to laugh at others like that but I don't really care. What she doesn't know, she'll never find out.

"Natsu, why don't you leave her alone?" Gray asked slightly irritated. "You're both being noisy and we're trying to think here"

Natsu turned to look at Gray with narrowed eyes. "Oh yeah? Say that to my face Ice-princess!" he yelled.

"Oh, I'd love to!" Gray said sarcastically.

Natsu pulled back his fist and prepared to punch Gray in the face and Gray did the same when the armored girl – Erza – came to separate the two.

"Alright," she said. "That's enough now what's the matter"

"Nothing," I said. "Just leave it"

Erza nodded. "You're as silent as ever I see," she commented and I decided not to comment on that. What was there to say?

Nonetheless Gray stepped down and Natsu did too. None of them spoke to each other more that day. Instead Gray spend the rest of the day discussing what to do about the people tracking me and I listened to their conversation as much as possible. This was until the sun had set and people started to leave the guildhall. Juvia had gone to the restroom for a bit and Gray and I were just sitting.

"Juvia likes you," I said.

"Huh?" Gray asked his head snapping up and he looked at me.

"Juvia has feelings for you," I explained further.

"How do you know?" he asked.

How did he NOT know? "It's obvious," I said.

"That's what you meant by the question the other day?"

I nodded my head watching as Gray blushed slightly.

"Well," He paused "I guess I kinda like her too," he finally said and I think it was a relief to him getting it off his chest like that. "Would you tell her that?"

"Not unless you want it," I said not really being sure if he did or not.

"I won't mind if you did. I'm not sure I could confess. But don't tell her that I asked you to do it, if you don't mind," He said.

What I minded was that I had to do it. I'd rather confess my own love to Juvia if I had an option but they belonged together that was it and I had nothing to do in their relationship. I didn't even belong here. I was an outsider and had no rights in this world except what little I could do to make my love happy.

"I don't," I told Gray.

"Thanks Haru," Gray smiled "Then I guess I'll go home. I leave the door unlocked so lock it before you go to bed." With those words Gray left the guildhall.

Moments later Juvia came back from the restroom. "Where's Gray?" she asked.

"He went home," I told her not looking at her at all.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

I thought about that for a bit. What did I tell her? "What are your feelings… about Gray and I?" I asked.

Juvia looked surprised at me for a moment before answering my question. "I guess… you're both great friends and you both mean a lot to me…"

I sighed. "Don't lie to me," I said. "I know you're in love with Gray," I said letting her know it was obvious.

"You… know?" she asked flushing red. "Then why do you ask?"

"How much do you love Gray?" I asked looking at her and avoiding her question completely.

Juvia hesitated. "…I'm deeply in love with him," she finally said. "I fell in love with him at first sight. He's sweet, and he cares and he is really hot. I love him more and more by the second," she smiled dreamingly. "I could never imagine myself falling for anyone else but Gray"

I nodded my head. "I see," I said. "I happen to know something"

"What?" Juvia asked looking at me with curiosity.

"Gray likes you back," I said simply not really feeling like wrapping it up or anything. There was no need. I could see the light in her eyes as I told her that. It made me so happy to see.

"How do you know?" Juvia asked then, now the doubt snuck into her happy smile.

I wondered how to put it and finally decided to just tell her the truth. "He told me," plane and simple.

Juvia jumped up, excited. "Thank you so much, Haruka!" she cried happily pulling me into a tight hug. This surprised me so much I barely managed to hug her back before she let go of me. "I should go talk to him!"

"Juvia," I said reaching out, grabbing her wrist causing her to stop before she ran out of the guildhall. "Tomorrow," I said simply.

Juvia looked at me. Our eyes made contact for a moment before she nodded her head. "Of course," she said blushing. "I'm sure he's tired. Tomorrow is better. Thank you, Haru," she said. "I'll just walk home then"

I got up as well, preparing to walk home. We exited the guildhall together but outside I stopped her. "Don't tell him that I told you," I said just before we parted ways.

Juvia looked at me before nodding. "I won't," she said. "Goodnight Haru. And thank you. Be safe on your way home," she said.

"Goodnight," I mumbled turning my back to Juvia, only wishing that I could give her that goodnight kiss that was burning inside of me as I started walking back to Gray's place.


	11. Lonely

**Kodokuna**

**Lonely**

* * *

When I entered the apartment not too long after I'd parted ways with Juvia I realized the chance of Gray being asleep did not even exist. I locked the door as soon as I'd entered and went to Gray's bedroom

I was right. His eyes were open and I could hear from the sound of his breathing that he wasn't sleeping.

"You should try to sleep," I said making eye contact with him.

"What did she tell you?" Gray asked.

"I'd rather not say. You'll find out tomorrow," I answered as I headed to the couch and stripped to my swimsuit, only sleeping in that.

None of us could fall asleep at all. At least it took a while for both of us to do so. Gray was most likely thinking about what Juvia would tell him tomorrow and I was just not sleeping at all, thinking about how I wanted to be the one Juvia was in love with.

* * *

The following day in the guildhall though Gray didn't have to wait long to get the answer to his question.

Juvia had gotten there earlier than we had and the first thing she did was ask Gray to go for a walk with her to which he said yes. I let them go and sat in a corner hoping to stay unnoticed by everyone. This however didn't exactly work out when the girl standing in the bar came up to me. I'd forgotten her name though.

"You look a bit lonely, Haruka," she said as she sat down next to me.

I shrugged. Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. I admit I wasn't sure. I had never really felt lonely, or at least I hadn't noticed. Though I did have a strange heavy feeling in my body. Was that how loneliness felt like?

"I don't know," I said.

"Where did Gray and Juvia go?" she asked curiously.

"They went for a walk," I didn't look at her as I answered her question. Somehow I just wanted her to leave me alone.

"And you're sure you're fine with that? You don't feel lonely at all?" She asked.

"No." please just go won't you?

She smiled then. "Well you can always come talk to me if you need anything or call for me. Mirajane" she said as she got up and FINALLY left.

I leaned backwards. Just letting myself get lost in thoughts. I really wanted to do something though I'm not sure what… something I liked that could cheer me up a bit… why did I need that anyway? Doesn't matter! The first thing that came to mind was water of course, but Juvia wasn't around and I couldn't go to any kind of water alone. Nobody would want to risk that, besides I could risk running into Gray and Juvia and I was kinda supposed to stay away. Mackerel was the next thing I had in mind. Lots of Mackerel I guess that would do.

I stood up and walked to the desk where Mirajane was cleaning a few glasses. "Could I have some mackerel?" I asked.

Mirajane looked up from her glass and smiled. "Sure!"

When Gray and Juvia finally returned – holding hands – I was at my third plate full of mackerel. Mirajane was standing next to me, just watching me eat fish after fish.

"Are you seriously that addicted?" Gray asked leaning against the table as Juvia let go of his hand and sat next to me.

"He's already at his third plate," Mirajane said.

Both Gray and Juvia looked shocked by that fact. I guess they'd never expected this from me… well can I blame them? I hadn't either.

"Anyways," Gray said when he was finally able to speak again. "Juvia and I are going out for dinner so you just have whatever you'd like"

I nodded my head. I guess I'd hoped they wanted to stay with me but I was wrong. No, I was alone. The heavy feeling returned as I finished another mackerel. I guess it really was loneliness.

Gray and Juvia left the guildhall and I looked down at the last two fish on my plate. Did I really feel like eating them? Yeah I guess I did.

"Hi Mira!" the blue cat said approaching Mirajane while flying in the air. "Anymore mackerel left? See I really wanted to share one with Carla and…" he blushed slightly.

"I'm really sorry, Happy," Mira said. "But Haruka just ate the last one"

"But I really wanted to…" The cat flew away, crying.

I sat there with the empty plate. Despite I'd now eaten three full plates of mackerel I still felt like there was a huge black pit inside of me that just won't be full at all.

* * *

**I just wondered. Who do you guys feel the more sorry for, Haru or Happy?**

**Feel free to review, favorite and follow**

**Jackie**


	12. Conceal Confession

**Kokuhaku o Kakusu**

**Conceal confession**

* * *

Pencil and paper. That's right. That's exactly what I wanted. I was sitting in the couch. It was late at night and the moon was shining through the window giving the room a somewhat mysterious glow. I had returned late that night and didn't have any dinner. I don't know why, I just didn't really feel like eating tonight and since I had no money and the only one who needed me to cook dinner was me and since – as I said earlier – I wasn't hungry, I just decided to go to sleep without having dinner.

It was past midnight and Gray had returned home a while ago and he had brought Juvia along. They were now both sleeping in Gray's bed, Juvia was lying under the blankets, Gray on them.

When they'd returned I had just laid down, pretending to be asleep while they walked by. I could hear them talk to each other about future relationship and I didn't want them to stop that conversation just because I was awake.

I was cut off from all natural needs, that's how it seemed to me anyway. I didn't feel like eating, nor did I really feel like sleeping, I wasn't hungry and I wasn't tired either. All I wanted was to draw, or even better go home!

I decided to do the thing I could actually do something about. I went in search of pencil and paper. It took a while but finally I found a block of papers in a drawer and a pencil lying randomly around on a table. I sat down and put the pencil to the paper as I started drawing randomly around not really paying attention to what my hand was doing.

I sat like that for a while before I decided to pay some more attention to my drawing and that's when I realized I unconsciously had been drawing a person, and not just any person.

On the paper I'd found in the drawer, which had been blank just ten minutes ago, was now a perfect picture of Juvia wearing the exact same expression as she had worn on her face the first time I ever saw her. The picture was printed in my mind. The slight surprise and shock from my hand on her… NO STOP!

I decided to keep the drawing, though nobody else should ever see it. Especially not Gray and Juvia.

* * *

The guildhall was as noisy as ever. Everyone was yelling and jumping around acting more like monkeys than humans. Well a few still had their sanity… Mirajane was one of them, just standing calmly by the bar talking to whoever came to sit with her.

I was sitting next to Juvia watching as the idiots went at it. Gray was involved in the fighting of course. Natsu had approached him and now they and a few others were acting more insane than was legal. Though as far as I had experienced this was normal 'Fairy Tail behavior'. Good for them I guess…

"Haru?" Juvia asked as she turned to look at me.

I didn't look directly at her though. I watched her through the corner of my eye as I answered. "What?"

"Are you okay? You're a little… off," she watched me carefully in hopes of getting something. She should know better. I don't usually let my emotion show. Makoto says I'm hard to read and he's right because only he can read me and it took him years to learn that.

"I'm fine," I lied. I admit that I felt kinda bad not telling her the truth but what am I supposed to say? 'No I'm not fine. I'm in love with you though it's just not right and would never work out, plus you're in love with someone else who on top of that loves you back' no way I could say that to her!

"If you say so," she said. I don't know how she managed to do it, but there was something in the way she said those words that gave me the feeling she saw right through my lie.

The fight finally ended and Gray finally walked up to us. He'd got a few bruises and a scratch across his cheek but aside from that he looked all right.

"What happened?" Juvia asked.

"Fell into Erza's armor face first," Gray said not making a big deal out of it. "I think I'll go home. The cut needs treatment"

Juvia nodded. "See you tomorrow, Darling," she said.

"I told you to lay off with that," Gray said as he left the guildhall.

Juvia turned her attention back to me and got that same look on her face as before. A slight hint of worry and sorrow. "You sure there's nothing wrong… Haruka?" she asked.

"I'm sure," I lied.

Juvia sighed. "Why won't you tell me?" she asked.

"How can you tell that I'm lying?" I asked.

"You answer my question and I'll answer yours," she challenged me and I had no choice but to give in to that because I wanted to know how she could see through my lies.

"I won't tell you because it somehow concerns you," I said looking away from her completely now. I couldn't even face her, pathetic.

"Then I'll tell how I see through your lies," she said. "It's your eyes that gives you away"

I looked up at her again surprise showing on my face. My eyes? How?

"If the matter concerns me somehow then why don't you just tell me? Maybe it'll help," she advised kindly. No way I could tell her though. I won't want her to think about it.

"I don't want to," I said simply. "But it concerns Gray too"

"Tell me!" she demanded.

I shook my head.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to"

"What do you want me to do?" she said almost begging me to tell her.

I stood. I couldn't take it anymore. Why won't she just lay off! "Nothing! Just leave it!" I yelled angrily and then I was shocked by my own action the next second. It was the first time I had ever shown such strong emotion in that way. It shocked me just as much as her and I felt the shame from yelling at her like that. She didn't deserve it. She was only trying to help me after all. "I'm sorry…" I mumbled before leaving the guildhall as quick as my legs would carry me.


	13. Missing

**Fusoku Shite Iru**

**Missing**

* * *

I remember finding it weird that the lights were off in the apartment but I didn't think much about it. It was only when I entered the apartment that I realized something wasn't right.

"Gray?" I called out. I listened to my surroundings but quickly realized there was no one responding. Listening even closer it hit me like a rock. There was no one here. Most likely Gray hadn't even made it home after he left the guildhall…

Where could he have gone?

I decided to wait for him to return I sat on the couch and started to wait for him. It was raining outside. It was not heavy rain at all. It was falling in little drops hitting the streets below. It was barely possible to see the rain, it looked more like some kind of mist, though due to the drops of water on the windows I could tell it was raining.

I watched the rain for some time, about an hour I guess before I decided I'd been waiting long enough and went outside to search for Gray. Not like I didn't believe he could handle himself but he should've been home long before me and therefore I was worried.

I barely felt the rain as I walked outside and looked around. I crossed a bridge across a river – that river… how I wanted to jump into it – but I had to look for Gray first of all.

I spent a couple of hours looking before I started to wonder if he had gone elsewhere. Maybe to Juvia's place? Where did she even live I wonder. Maybe he was home by now. I should head back, and so I did.

When I entered the apartment I could tell someone had been here while I was gone, however I could also hear the place was empty now. Had Gray been here and then left again?

I went to sit on the couch once more and that's when I saw the note. Just a tiny piece of paper on the pillow under which I hid my drawing of Juvia from last night.

I slowly bend down to pick up the piece of paper and I took a quick look at what it said.

* * *

_Nanase Haruka_

_I got your friend and roommate with me now. Don't worry. He is safe and sound… for now that is anyway. If you don't come to me however I will find the need to hurt him. Once each day I have to wait. If he should die along the way you know I've got more people to choose from. _

_Just surrender to me now and get it over with. From the window in the bedroom you can see a mountain. I want you to go there. _

_No more games Haru._

* * *

That was all the note said. I looked it over once more before I made up my mind. I carefully folded the note and put it in my pocket. Looking out through the window I noticed the rain had gotten heavier and that's why, when I left the place, I ran through the rain to the guildhall as quickly as possible.

I was soaking wet when I entered and got odd stares from everyone in the room. I don't get why though. They're usually the ones acting like idiots while I at least think about acting normally. And my friends thought that I was strange? Take a look around this place on a regular day.

"Where's Juvia?" I asked looking around. I couldn't seem to locate her anywhere.

"She went home for today," Mirajane said. She had been talking to a brunette who I only knew from appearance. Long brown hair and usually a beer in hand.

"What do you want with her anyway?" the brunette asked.

"I need to talk to her," I said. "It's important"

"Can't it wait?" the brunette asked.

I walked up to her and sat by her side. "No," I said.

"I'll get her then," the brunette said. "Stop looking so depressed will ya?" she asked as she stood up. "Don't drink any of my beer," she warned while walking out.

Did I really look depressed? I moved one of my hands to my face trying to see if I could feel it, I couldn't. Mirajane smiled at me.

"She's right you do look a bit upset, Haruka"

Truth be told, I was upset. Gray had gone missing a few hours ago and from the looks of it and judging by the note it was all because of me.

* * *

**I'm really happy today. the sun's shining and I'm making great progress in this story. I'm so happy to see that people are reading this. **

**Review, Favorite and follow if you like.**

**Jackie**


	14. Don't Go

**Ikanaide**

**Don't go**

* * *

The brunette hurried back with Juvia in toe. I had been sitting still on the same spot the entire time she had been gone. Juvia was wearing a serious expression on her face that somehow seemed unusual to her.

"Haruka," she said approaching me. "Cana said you had something important to discuss," she sat down on the other side of where Cana had been sitting.

I nodded my head and handed the note to her. She looked it over quickly and fear and sorrow showed on her beautiful face.

"Gray…" she whispered pressing the note to her chest, tears flowing up into her eyes.

I'd had it. I stood up and turned around preparing to leave this place. Whoever those who wanted me were, they had crossed the line. They'd gone way too far in this matter and I thought it was about time I stopped them.

My wrist was pulled and I couldn't go any further as Juvia started speaking. "Where are you going?" she asked me. She still had tears in her eyes.

"I'm going out," I said. "It's me they want"

"NO!" Juvia yelled at me. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Hey what's all this about?" Natsu asked as he approached us with his friends right behind him.

Juvia read out loud the note to the team and I saw as the same emotions as Juvia had shown earlier appeared on their faces as well: fear and sorrow. I was sick and tired of it already.

"Haruka," Erza said walking up to me and placing a hand on my shoulder. "By any means don't go there," she demanded. "I don't know if you realize this but nobody wants that. We all want to keep you safe since you are a friend now and we always protect our friends and especially both Juvia and Gray as well would be upset if you surrendered yourself"

I nodded understanding what she said. Still I was uneasy and wanted to leave.

"I'm still the only one who can stop this," I said.

Juvia placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked down at her. She still had those watery eyes. "No, you're not," she said trying to smile at me. "We are here too and we can get him out of there. I promise," she whispered though there wasn't much hope in her eyes.

"Okay," I said convincing her that I believed her before I turned towards the exit.

"Haru!" Juvia called. "Where are you going?"

"I just need some time alone," I told her before I left the guildhall. I recalled what the letter said. A mountain that was visible from the window in Gray's bedroom.

I started heading down the streets, out of town.

* * *

**Sorry it's kinda short. I guess I just didn't know what else to write in the chapter and thought it was better to just stop it here. **

**Jackie**


	15. Surrender

**Koufuku**

**Surrender**

* * *

The road up to the mountains was narrow and difficult to walk on. It didn't make it much easier that it was wet from all the rain. At least I could say that it had stopped raining now so it wouldn't get any more wet than it already was.

It had taken me most of two hours to get this far and I still knew I had a long way to go, plus I needed to find someone who could show me where to go.

Due to my exhausted legs I finally decided to sit down on a stone and take a short break. I looked up at the direction of the mountain it was still far away, yet I could tell I had gotten closer. I guess it would be about another hour or so before I'd make it there.

Even though my tired legs protested I decided to stand up once more and walk again. Who knows when the others would catch on, and find out I had gone missing as well. It won't take them long to figure out where I'd gone though so I only had so much time.

Another hour later I was by the foot of the mountain. I was so tired that when my foot slipped in some mud and I fell, I decided to stay down. I mean it was kinda comfortable lying in the mud and then I could sense some water as well.

"Haru?" A voice said, and despite my body's protests I lifted my head to look at whoever had spoken. To my surprise it was Gray standing there next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I've been ordered to wait for you and lead you to what they call their base," Gray said. He reached out a hand and I grabbed it, letting him pull me up on my feet.

"Why don't you run away?" I asked.

"She calls it surveillance camera," Gray answered

She calls it. Who was she? And why didn't Gray know what a surveillance camera was? Didn't they have such a thing here?

I decided not to ask and Gray didn't explain any further. What happened was that we started walking up a path that would lead to the top of the mountain from the looks of it.

"So, why did you come here?" Gray asked.

I thought about that. "I didn't do it for you," I said causing Gray to look at me in a somewhat odd way. "I did it for Juvia," I said deciding to come clean about my feelings for her. It might be the last chance I ever get so why not.

Gray looked surprised, then he smiled at me. "That's obvious," he said. "Come to think of it, I guess I've always known of that," he said.

"Huh?"

"I don't know how or anything it's just…" He thought of how to continue. "I guess it's from the way you tried to get me and her together. Your jealousy of me was obvious, still you did everything to hide it and pretend to be happy"

Guess I had been that obvious then…

Gray stopped suddenly and turned to a rock on our right. I looked at it as well. It looked pretty much like any other rock I'd seen. Gray hit another smaller rock and a voice was soon heard.

"Yeah," it belonged to some angry guy it seemed.

"He's here," Gray said.

"Good. Stay with him. I'll be there in two minutes. No fun tricks ice-mage. We are watching you," He said.

Gray turned to me. "I apologize," he said.

I nodded, accepting the apology.

"I should warn you though, Haru," Gray continued. "That girl in there… she is not from here, actually I really do believe she's from your world. She seems to know you, talks about how you're moving in the water and such," He explained. "At any rate, either she's crazy or she has a perverted sense of humor"

"I'll be fine," I assured him before the rock moved aside and a man came. He said nothing; he just grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside before the rock moved back in place. I looked out at the blue sky with saddened eyes. I would never be free again.


	16. Known Face

**Kouchi no Kao**

**Known Face**

* * *

It appeared I'd been let into a tunnel. I was pulled down a staircase that seemed to have no end. It was dark down here, and somewhat cold too. I wondered how the guy leading me down here could see the steps.

Finally we made it down to the bottom of the staircase and I have to say that I was relieved that it was over.

"We're almost there," The man finally said something; the entire walk down here had been completely silent.

"Who is she?" I asked the man.

He turned his head to look at me. "You'll see that soon," he informed before pulling me down what looked to be some kind of hallway.

It was also dark down in this hallway. There was barely any sight of light, it was even colder down here and the air was full of… water? It seemed much like a cold day right after a rainstorm, just like outside, except up there it was warmer. The only source of light came from a door by the end of the hallway; there was just a small crack where light was shining through, barely enough to see.

We reached the door and the man pushed it open with a hand.

"He has arrived," he just said before leading me to a chair and forcing me to sit down.

"Very good," a female voice said. It sounded really familiar to me but at the moment I couldn't seem to put a face to the voice. "Make sure he doesn't leave," she continued.

"Very well, Miss," he said before tying me to the chair with a rope. He could have done better…

"Now leave," she ordered and the man quickly left the room.

I took a look at my surroundings. The room appeared to be a large cave. There was light coming from above shining down on a chair in the middle of the room. I couldn't see who was sitting in the chair but I could hear that was where the female voice came from. I noticed something sparkling in the corner of my eye and I turned my head in that direction and noticed some of the light from above was reflecting in a lake inside the cave. It was so bright and I felt myself lighten up a little bit at the sight of it. I really wanted to just jump into the lake and swim around, free as a dolphin.

"I knew you would notice it," the female said. "It's just like you. You haven't changed at all, Haruka-senpai," she continued and I heard her stand up.

I turned my head in her direction and was shocked to say the least. "Gou?" I asked blinking a couple of times to find out if it was just an illusion or if she was really there.

"That's correct," she said. "I did write that I know you"

Indeed she did. How come I hadn't seen this coming? I mean Gray actually told me and it gave me a couple of hints. If I'd just thought hard enough I could've figured it out easily.

"Is Rin involved in this too?" I asked praying that he wasn't

"Nii-san?" Gou smiled. "No. He won't approve of this project since it involves a friend"

At least Rin thought of me as a friend. Well, it's not like I didn't know that already but sometimes he could do something that made me doubt our friendship.

"What is this project?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I'm so glad you asked," Gou smirked. "I found the world had a serious lack of men with lots of muscles and really, can you blame me? So I found a way through magic to create men out of water but in order to do so I need some kind of contact to the water, that's where you come into the picture," she happily explained everything to me. That's just like the Matsuoka Gou I used to know and love, and the muscles weren't exactly a surprise either. Though, I wonder how she planned to get in touch with the water through me. I mean the water likes me, and if she is forcing me to do something against my own will the water might not like her anymore and therefore not do her betting.

"I also have another plan, of destroying every girl in my way," she said. "Don't that sound nice, me and a lot of boys with muscles all alone on this planet"

"How do you plan to do it?" I asked. Yes I'm calm. What was there to worry about? And panicking won't help me in any way what so ever. All I would get from that was less answers and some comment about me being pathetic. I'd never tried but deep down I knew that was what I'd gain.

Gou thought for a bit. "Fine, I'll tell you. I found this thing called a lacrima or something… and I plan on having you hold one end of it while the other end is in the water. I've already tried with myself in your place and nothing worked from that"

I nodded.

"I might as well show you the lacrima as we can get it over with," Gou said untying me and leading me to some crystal looking thing. It already had one end in the water and the other one pointing towards us. "Stand there," Gou ordered, pointing to a spot in front of the crystal thing.

I did as she told me and she placed my hands on the strange thing before placing her own hands next to mine.

"Try communicating with the water"

I tried. I really did, and for the first time in my life I felt kinda dumb for doing so. I know I usually communicate with the water, not actually communicate but we have our kind of understanding. However to communicate with water through a crystal was something much different and much more abnormal.

Gou suddenly pushed me away and stood in my place. "Please change into men, with plenty of muscles for me to look at for days!" she yelled.

I already knew it wasn't going to work but Gou gave it a couple more tries before she realized it as well.

"I'll have to come up with another way to do this. Meanwhile…" she trailed off "Haruka, would you mind showing me your triceps'?" she asked.

Had she asked Gray such a question too? If that was the case I understood why he found she had a perverted kind of humor. Though this wasn't humor, this was just Gou being Gou and Gray not being used to it.

"Can I get to swim too?" I asked hopefully.

"No"

I sighed. This was going to be a VERY long wait. No water even though it was so near, no rain, no pool, no beach, and worst of all, no Juvia.

* * *

**Sorry. Things will be getting kinda weird from here on out. Please stick with it what so ever. And don't say I didn't warn you about the weirdness. **

**Oh yeah for the information. I just remember that I actually wrote this before watching Eternal Summer. So if things don't add up to that, now you know why. **

**Feel free to review, favorite, follow and be happy xD**

**Jackie**


	17. Emotionless

**Muhyoujouna**

**Emotionless**

* * *

"Yes!" Gou cried out after about six hours of waiting around only in my swimsuit. I'd basically just been sitting or lying around and doing nothing at all. I did get the opportunity to take a nap though.

Now I looked up at Gou who was smiling like she was crazy. She was holding the lacrima in both her hands and looked like she had just created the Eifel Tower. Or something.

"What is it?" I asked even though I was pretty sure I knew what she was yelling about.

"Haruka-senpai! Come here! Hurry!" she yelled still happy and excited.

I stood and walked up to her as she held the lacrima out towards me.

"See, now you just stand there. Since we're friends and all you don't mind me using you as an extra power source right?" Gou asked.

Of course I minded. Who wouldn't mind being used like this by someone they thought they could trust and then just betrays them like that. She'd already confessed that she was responsible for me getting here in the first place because apparently 'Earthland' was the only place she could use her magic power to its full potential.

Then again if she hadn't gotten me here I wouldn't have met Juvia and fallen in love, for real this time. The thought of Juvia made my heart beat faster, it was as if I could feel her somewhere nearby. That couldn't be possible though. She was supposed to be with Gray, be happy, I mean she deserves happiness more than anything and Gray can bring her that. She won't even bother come here.

"How exactly do you plan to do that?" I asked.

"I plan on somehow taking your love from water and combine it with the lacrima," she said like it couldn't be simpler. It really did sound simple actually.

"My love for water is 70% of my personality," I said wondering what was gonna be left of me if so much of my personality was taken away? Best case scenario, I'd just be an empty shell and nothing else, more boring than ever before and not care about anything at all. I'd become all the emotions I showed. I couldn't find a worst case scenario but there would most likely be one somewhere.

"Put your hands on the lacrima again," Gou demanded and so I did.

Once again I sensed the presence of Juvia close by. I don't know why I kept feeling like this. My heartbeat was raising and all I wanted was to see Juvia one more time before I lost everything and tell her how much I loved her before my love was taken away

"What are those tears for, Haruka-senpai? You don't usually cry," Gou pointed out, and only then I noticed the tears flowing down my face. Why would I cry? I don't usually cry, so why do I cry now?

My dear water-chan. I'm sorry I never told you how I feel…

Gou started casting some kind of spell and I felt as if something was slowly pouring out of me like tap water.

Juvia…

Just then the doors flew open and I turned my head to see Juvia and Gray ran into the room. They stopped when they saw me and Gou who either didn't notice them, or didn't care.

"Haru!" Juvia yelled. "Get away from there!"

I tried to move my hands but it was impossible. It felt as if they were glued to the lacrima and it still felt like something was pouring out of my body, most likely the 70% of my personality that loved water to no end.

"He can't move!" Gray yelled. "We've got to stop this!"

"Right," Juvia hurried forward almost blurring in my vision. She wrapped her arms around my body. It felt strangely warm and comfortable, almost as if I was diving into a pool… but what did that mean to me? "Haruka," Juvia whispered and something wet dropped down, hitting the skin on my back. Tears? "Haru, please try to let go… I'll help," she whispered.

I tried to pull away once more, just because she said it, but why did it matter if she said it? What would the point be? Somewhere deep down I knew it mattered for a reason but I couldn't seem to find it at all. Somewhere in my body my heart was beating so fast I could barely sense anything else and I didn't know why it reacted this way.

"Juvia," I whispered.

"It's no use!" Gray yelled. "Let go Juvia! The lacrima can't let go of him!"

"Almost there," Gou smiled sadistically as my vision got a bit blurry and darker. What was going on?

"What are you even doing?" Juvia yelled with a voice full of anger.

"I'm taking away his love of water and when that's over with, nobody will be able to stop me," A laugh escaped the younger girl as she got an insane look on her face.

"Then I'll put a stop to it," Juvia decided before I felt her leave me.

I felt heat and damp come and go many times after then. Somewhere in my subconscious mind I knew Juvia was hitting the lacrima with boiling hot water to try and destroy it. I knew that sometimes she would aim for Gou but she would always make sure there was no chance she'd hit me. I wonder why. Was it that emotion I was losing? Love? Perhaps it was? I'm not sure.

I felt as if most of whatever was flowing out my body had disappeared when finally something shattered under my hands.

It was almost like an explosion. My body was lifted up and flew through the air in a direction I couldn't tell. All I know is that I wasn't the only thing that suddenly got to fly for a short while. I knew that I started to fall down and I heard someone – most likely Juvia – scream my name before I lost consciousness.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm sorry to say this, but we're nearing the end of this little thing. There's just about three or four chapters left. I hope you've enjoyed it so far and don't mind sticking with my weirdness for just a little while longer. **

**Please review. I enjoy getting those. It brings a lot of motivation and enthusiasm. **

**Also feel free to favorite and follow. **

**Jackie**


	18. Waves of Love

**Ai no Nami**

**Waves of Love**

* * *

When I woke up I realized my head was resting on something really comfortable. I opened my eyes and looked into two deep blue sparkling lakes – Juvia's eyes. I felt a smile appear on my face. Juvia smiled as well.

"You're okay," she said.

I nodded though I wasn't sure it was true. I hadn't really taken the time to figure that out yet.

Juvia pulled me closer to her. I could feel something solid, yet strangely squishy against my face. I felt said face heat up as I realized it was her boobs. Juvia didn't seem to notice, either that or she didn't care.

"Juvia," I gently pushed her away as I sat up, still blushing. I think that was about when she became aware of what had been in my face because she started blushing too. Her face turned just as red as roses. (I know that's a bit of a cheesy shoujo thing but I have no better way to describe it in a beautiful way). I looked over her body, making sure she was okay as well. There was a tear in her clothes and her hair was a bit messy, plus she was soaking wet, but aside from that, she was unharmed.

"What do you feel about water?" she asked calmly.

I thought for a while before realizing what she meant. "I love water as much as I've always done," I assured her.

Juvia nodded smiling happily. "That's good. I was afraid the girl had succeeded in her evil plan,"

I only then looked around, there were pieces of something that looked like crystal scattered all around the place. Gray was lying in a corner with his back turned to us. The lake was still there though something was missing.

"Where is Gou?" I asked.

"The girl?" Juvia questioned blinking confused before answering. "She ran out, I don't know where to,"

"How come?" I asked. I had been almost certain that Juvia would have the answer.

"You fell into the lake, I needed to get you on dry land before you drowned," Juvia explained, gently moving some of my bangs out of my face, though they just fell back.

"The water likes me," I said causing Juvia to brighten up.

"I'm sure of that," she said.

We fell silent for a bit, not one of those awkward silences that usually occurs between two people in love, it was just a comfortable silence with nobody having a need of saying anything.

"Why did you come here?" I asked.

"Weren't you in danger?" Juvia asked me in return.

I shrugged. Maybe I had been in danger but did that give her a reason to come save me just like that? "You were supposed to stay in Magnolia and live a happy life with Gray," I said. "Be safe and forgets about me,"

Juvia sighed and looked down at her hands. "Trust me, I'd considered that as well, that was at least until Gray returned and informed us that you had surrendered yourself. He went and spoke to me privately. He told me that you had confessed your feelings for me to him and it was all for my sake," I noticed as her eyes got all watery "And that's when I knew, that deep down the one I truly loved… was you,"

I couldn't believe it. It had to be a lie. She couldn't have fallen in love with me like that. It was way too good to be true.

"You've loved me all this time, haven't you?" she asked. "Ever since we met in the ocean that fateful day and I brought you to Fairy Tail,"

There was no denying it. "Yes," I said. "My first real love"

"How can love not be real?" Juvia questioned, the smile appearing on her face once more.

I looked away. "It's weird. My first love was a waterfall," I said blushing slightly. Yeah I know, me, Nanase Haruka, King of poker-face, blushing? No one believes it, right? Well, to use one of those colorful words; To hell with it, I'm in love!

Juvia however, seemed to accept the thing with the waterfall because she just kept on smiling "that's really sweet," she said.

I then decided to do it, take the first step into love and get everything over with. I leaned forward, over Juvia's face and pressed my lips against hers, gently of course. I wasn't sure she'd want this or not, but I really hoped she did.

She responded and before we knew it we found ourselves in a hot embrace with our lips glued together. We never spoke about it, but I know that we both felt like we'd become one, that was until…

"Hey, you two!" Gray called from the entrance. "We should get back,"

Juvia and I quickly let go of each other and got up on our feet. We exited the cave together all three of us and while walking home I felt my fingers intertwine with Juvia's. So this is what it feels like, to have found true love.

* * *

**Yeah so here's the real, serious Haruvia part of this story and it's short. Truth is, I like building stories up, I don't like ending them. Yet I guess I actually looked forward to ending this because it was so fun writing. I'm a weirdo, I know. **

**Jackie**


	19. Goodbye

**Sayounara**

**Goodbye**

* * *

The sun was shining, yet the day was sorrowful. Juvia and I had only been together for about a week, and now I had to leave her and go back home. Don't get me wrong, I really wanted to go home and see all my friends again. I just couldn't stand having to separate from Juvia after such a short time.

Some higher ups – I don't know who and don't care either – had made a hole between my world and Earthland. It was created so as soon as I'd passed between the worlds it would close and never be opened again. That was it, and today was the day when it would open for 24 hours to ensure that I'd make it. If I didn't make it within those 24 hours I could never go back. I admit the thought of just staying behind was tempting but as much as I wanted to stay, I knew I had to go back home. Weird things had started to happen in the other worlds because of me being where I was. That's at least what they said.

"Haruka!" Juvia came up to me. "I knew I'd find you here,"

I was sitting on the beach with my arms wrapped around my knees, watching the waves hit the shore as the sun was rising, beginning my last day here, my last day with Juvia.

I didn't react as I sensed and heard Juvia sit down beside me. We watched the sunrise sitting side by side in a comfortable silence. I didn't move, not even when I felt Juvia lean her head against my shoulder, having it rest there. I felt the smile on my lips and that was it.

The others came to the beach a few hours later to see me off. Nobody really said anything to begin with. I guess there wasn't much to say anyway. I'd always been pretty silent and not made much contact to the guild members. I didn't even remember half of their names.

"Haru," Natsu walked up to me as the first one. "Smile! Today is the last day! Enjoy it!" He won't ever change I was certain. He would always be as cheerful as ever.

I smiled just a little bit. They would never be as special as Juvia or as dear to me as my friends back at Iwatobi but all of them had meant something to me at some point during my stay here. I felt like I owed this to them after what they'd done for me.

"It was nice to have a roommate for a while," Gray said walking forward reaching out a hand. I quickly stripped and handed Gray his clothes back as I was only wearing my swimsuit. "And here by the way," Gray said handing me a small necklace with a little charm shaped like a drop. It was blue. Just like Juvia's eyes actually.

I put the charm around my neck and then noticed that Juvia was wearing a necklace too with a dolphin charm hanging in it. I smiled. We would always have something to remember each other by.

A loud cry was heard and the blue cat Happy rushed up to me with tears streaming down his furry face.

"I noticed you like mackerel so here!" he handed me a huge mackerel and I gladly took it.

"Thanks," I told the cat before I turned towards Juvia. I wasn't good with words and I didn't know how to break the silence so we just stood like that for a while looking at each other shyly.

"I guess…" Juvia broke the silence. "This is goodbye,"

I nodded. "Looks like it," was all I said.

"I'm going to miss you," she said hugging me tightly. "Promise you'll never forget me," I felt the tears running down her face, hitting my neck in soft drops.

"I won't forget," I promised before I tenderly kissed her on the lips as a goodbye. Then we let go of each other and I turned to the ocean.

The water was about my hips when I heard someone call out to me from behind. I turned around in surprise, not expecting them to do that, and I saw Juvia stand with her hand to her mouth. It was she who had called.

"When a mage wishes to leave Fairy Tail they are free to do so, however they are expected to follow these rules!" Juvia said. "1st you must never leave sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live!" I was confused. What did this mean? "2nd you must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain!" Wait what in the world?

"What is this?" I yelled.

Juvia didn't answer my question, she just continued with her speech. "3rd though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live!"

At this point both Juvia and I had tears in our eyes and I smiled once more, just for her. Then I turned around and started swimming towards mid ocean, my own world.

* * *

**For information. I DO NOT own Juvia's parting words I found them on the Fairy Tail wikia and only made use of them because of that last part that I remembered from when Erza parted ways with her old friends at the end of the Tower of Heaven arc. I figured they'd set the mood.**


	20. Distant Memory

**Since I'm going away for the weekend, I figured it was better to publish the last chapter today than wait until Monday. You might also prefer this anyway.**

**So PLEASE IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CHAPTER 19: Goodbye GO ONE BACK!**

* * *

**Haruka no Memorie**

**Distant Memory (Haruka's Memory)**

* * *

"Is he ever gonna wake up?"

"I hope so. He has been lying there for days now"

Where was I? I could sense that I was lying down but that was all. My body felt heavy and everything was dark around me… no that was incorrect. My eyes were just closed. Now how do I open my eyes?

"Haru-chan please wake up!" Someone was crying and if I weren't so used to it I'd find it moving.

I was still trying to open up eyes. It was difficult but I finally managed to pull my eyelids apart. They'd been sticking to each other as if they were glued!

"Hey look!" Green eyes met mine as Makoto's face lit up in a happy and relieved smile. "Hey Haru, you finally decided to wake up,"

"Haru-Chan!" I looked up in time to see Nagisa land on the bed, right on top of my legs.

"Lay off with the –chan already," I said slightly annoyed that the younger boy still had yet to learn his lesson.

"Nagisa-kun!" Rei pulled Nagisa off of me with just a bit of difficulty.

"What happened?" I asked looking at Makoto, knowing that I won't get an answer out of the other two.

"Rin found you unconscious on the beach a few days ago and called for an ambulance and then for me," Makoto said. "You were brought here shortly after. They said you had swallowed a lot of water and had been close to drowning"

Rin found me? Guess he'd been worried too. You won't expect it from a guy like him but then again he would always hide his more friendly side.

"Where have you been Haru?" Makoto asked then looking at me with seriousness. "We've all been worried sick about you. You've been missing you know!"

"Missing? "For how long?" I asked.

"Two weeks and a half," Makoto still had a worried and serious expression on his face.

That sounded about right. "I'll tell you some other time," I said in a low voice. I wasn't sure if Nagisa or Rei would believe me and I wouldn't want them to hear the truth anyway. On top of that I didn't really want to lie to Makoto when I'd already planned on telling him the truth later. It would just be that much harder for me to make him understand that the first thing I'd said was a lie.

"You've also been out for about three days now and nobody could explain the reason,"

I nodded. I couldn't come up with a good explanation either. Maybe it was from when I passed between the two worlds. I only remember seeing the way leading through and then there was nothing but blackness around me until I woke up here in the hospital.

* * *

It was now almost 5 and the sun was setting outside when Rin entered the hospital room accompanied by none other than Gou. Nagisa and Rei left a couple of hours ago but Makoto was still here. He hadn't left my side in all this time because he claimed that was what friends were for.

"You have awoken," Rin said.

"Well, Nagisa-kun did say so," Gou smiled happily. From seeing her again I was almost ready to believe that everything I'd experienced with Juvia was just a dream until I felt something.

I looked down to see the drop-charm around my neck react. It looked like something was moving in there, was it water?

Gou noticed too and judging by the look in her eyes she got angry.

"Gou," I said calmly making eye contact with her.

"Haru, what's going on?!" Rin asked stepping closer to his sister.

"What's with that charm?" Gou asked looking at it with narrowed eyes.

"It's reacting to you. Gou," I said calmly. "What are you planning?"

Gou said nothing at first but then it came. "What's with that charm of yours?" she asked.

"A gift from the water,"

"Give it to me," She demanded but I shook my head, refusing to hand it over. It was a gift from Juvia. My only way to remember her! "In that case!" Gou pulled out a knife and went towards me.

Without me reacting a barrier of water rose around me, defending me against the attack and sending Gou flying into the wall behind her as she was knocked out cold. The water quickly disappeared again.

"What was that all about?" Rin asked shocked about what he'd seen.

"Haru, what is all this?" Makoto asked just as confused.

I explained everything in as few words as possible (though it turned out to be an awful lot) and they both nodded, understanding the situation a lot better now.

"So Gou almost took 70% of your personality?" Makoto asked. "It's kinda hard to accept," The smile was still on his face even though there wasn't really anything to smile about.

"Tell me about it, she's my sister and I never saw it coming," Rin said picking up the knocked out girl. "She has got some explaining to do," he said as he turned around. "Haru,"

I looked up at Rin as he said my name…

"Make sure you are not ever in need of that necklace again. That ability is freaky," he said as he left the hospital, carrying Gou in his arms.

"To think you've experienced so much," Makoto said with a dreaming look in his eyes. "It's incredible," It was silent in the room for a few seconds. "I wish you could've brought that Juvia girl back with you though. I would've liked to meet her,"

I smiled too then. I wish I could've brought her back, but when looking down at the charm in the necklace I realized I had actually brought back a little bit of her. The charm had the ability to release water magic and Juvia was a water mage. The charm would only react in order to defend me, just like Juvia would've done if she were here. I could still recall her smile as I watched the last rays of the sun reflect in the drop-charm. I repeated the promise I'd made in my head. No matter how distant the memories of her would ever be I would never forget the miracle named Juvia.

* * *

**That's it. Thanks for sticking with this thing all the way through. I know it must have been confusing by the end but I hope you still managed to keep up with it. It was really fun writing this story and I'm glad it is actually being read by someoen out there. **

**There isn't really anything else to say. It is my first Haruvia and my 2nd Fary Tail/Free crossover. Please make sure to check the other out. It's supposed to be amusing but I doubt there is anything funny about it in the slightest. **

**I'm also going to publish a few stories for Free only sometime soon. I've finished one and am working on another. Please if you'd like to read some more of my work look for Dry Land during the next week's time. **

**That's it. I really hope you enjoyed. it. Feel FREE! to leave a review and/or favorite.**

**Also a special huge thank you to Believe in the Unknown and TheOnyxSnake who left some reviews for this one. **

**Jackie**


End file.
